Elfangor's Chance
by RainThatFallsAtNight
Summary: My name is Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. I am an Andalite prince and I should be dead. ElfangorXLoren, AximiliXOC, MarcoXOC, JakeXCassie,TobiasXRachel I only own my OC's everything else belongs to the proper owners.
1. Chapter 1 A Life Saved

**Elfangor**

My name is Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul. I am an Andalite prince and I'm about to die.

Visser Three the abomination that I helped create. is about to kill me. And from the form he has chosen for the occasion it will not be a light death either. The children that I have trusted with the morphing capability are hiding. I can almost sense their fear. And for that I cannot blame them.

I felt a wave of despair come over me as the Visser's claws surround me.

_Thwap! Thwap!_

My tail blade struck. Although I knew it would do me no good. The wound in my side ached.

"Why you!"

In panic I turned one stalk eye and froze. One of the children was trying to crawl over the wall they hid behind. The other children were in a panic trying to keep him down, but he persisted. I noticed that he held a broken peace of pipe in one hand.

_~NO!~_ I yelled.

All the other children consoled him. He eventually relaxed but I could still sense his rage... And his fear.

Visser Three's wide mouth grew wider. And I realized with horror what he was about to do.

But just as he was about to throw me in to his jaws.

_Screech!_

A pitch black object came hurtling out of the shadows. Eventually I was able to make out what the object was. A human auto mobile.

More formally known as the car. And it was heading towards the Visser... and me!

Visser Three turned. ~_What-~_

_Screetch-crunch!_

The car made a sharp turn right. Making it's hind quarters swing and snap the Vissers leg. Visser Three dropped me in favor to wrap his claws around his injured leg.

**Short Third Persons POV with the Animorphs as this went on**

"Yes!" The young group exclaimed.

"Did you see that?" Cassie asked astonished.

"That was amazing!" Rachel announced.

"Did you see those driving skills?" Marco said. "That guy was amazing!"

"The car's opening!" Tobias said. Pointing towards the black vehicle.

A silhouette emerged and ran over to the Andalite.

Marco blinked. "It was a girl?"

**Elfangor**

My wound ached after Visser Three dropped me. But I was alive. I watched as the drivers side of the car opened and watched as a young human female ran out towards me.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She said to me. "I didn't mean to make you fall that hard."

_~It is fine.~_

She smiled at me. She was a lovely girl. She reminded me of Loren.

Her hair was long and a golden blonde. She had large purple eyes that I then realized were much to Andalite.

she turned and shouted over her shoulder. "Hey are you going to come and help me or not?"

Another girl emerged from the passenger side of the car. Together they put an arm on my upper back just below my shoulders, and lifted one of my arms around their shoulders. Slowly and carefully they brought me to the car.

At that moment. Just as they got me to the car and in the back seat. The Visser noticed me gone.

_~GET THEM YOU FOOLS!~_ He roared, ~_GET THEM!~_

"Uh oh!" The blonde female blinked. "This isn't good!"

She rushed to the front and started her car. "Hold on!"

Many of the Hork Bajirs and Taxxons rushed towards the car, but most of them rushed towards the crumblng brick wall. The children!

_~No!~_

**Tobias**

_~No!~_

I looked over the wall. And I immediately understood the Andalites source of panic.

"They're coming!" I shouted.

_Screech!_

Once again the girls car came to the rescue.

Hitting any Hork Bajirs or Taxxons that got in her way.

She swung a hard right and wacked a Taxxon.

_Shwoop!_

Taxxon sludge covered half of the car. And then we all watched as the c-a-r began to change right before our eyes.

The car, that we soon realized wasn't a car, lengthened. A seem appeared and split the c-a-r in half, it slowly pulled apart and an expansion of glass and metal covered the gap between. But that wasn't all we watched as a tail slowly elongated from the bumper. And we were staring at a- a SPACE SHIP!

We did nothing but stare until the side split open and the girl stuck her head through.

"Hop in!"

We hesitated no more than a second.

After she made sure we were all safe and sound with the ship she ran towards the controll center.

_~Computer! Flight sequence activate! All systems online!~_

We all froze and looked at the girl. Did she just...?

And we all watched as she began to change as well. Her long blonde hair turned purple and shortened and grew untill it covered her whole body. Her purple eyes grew bigger. Her nose melted and became three slits. Her mouth melted into a smooth space. Her ears lengthened to a point till they almost looked an elves ear. Her clothing slowly disapeared and was covered by purple fur. She seemed to grow taller for a point and then her stomach sprouted to legs of it's own two hooves were placed at the end of each. and her other legs 'grew' hooves as well. A tail sprouted from behind her a wicked sharp blade purched at the end. And the end of the transformation- no the morph was the two stalks that popped two eyes that twisted here and there looking at the moniters. The end result was a purple centaur that had a scorpion tail and two stalk eyes on her head. The end result was another Andalite.

She(Atleast I hoped she was a she, she seemed more feminine then the other one) turned one stalk eye to look at us. ~_Surprised?~_

Slowly we all nodded our head in comfirmation.

She swiveled the stalk eye to the other Andalite. ~_What about you Prince Elfangor what do you think?~_

_~After seeing your eyes I am not that surprised.~_

She turned and smiled with her eyes. ~_That's what everybody thinks.~_

The ship was rocked suddenly.

The female Andalite was soon to retaliate. ~_Hold on! We're not out of the flames yet!~_

**TBC...**

**Disclaimer: Animorphs don't belong to me**

**So... Here's my story. Review if you want if you don't *Shrugs* life goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

**Marco**

My name is Marco. And can I say a lot of stuff has happened to me tonight.

First: A _space ship_ landed right in front of me.

Second: An _alien_ came out and gave _us_ the _power_ to _morph._

Third: The _alien,_ an Andalite, nearly _died_ right in front of us.

Fourth:The Andalite was _saved,_ by _another_ Andalite, a _female_ Andalite. Who, if I can add, has sweet driving skill in her car/ship.

Yeah can you just sense the craziness in the air around me?

I sat in the back closer to Jake. Closer to the Andalite. Or as the other Andalite called him; Prince Elfangor.

Who had become one of the normal things in my life now... Or as close as I could get to normal.

A thought occured to me as I watched the female Andalite work her way across the night sky.

"Hey?"

she swiveled one stalk eye towards me. ~_Yes?~_

I met her purple stalk eye... Or tried to.

"I just realized we don't know your name."

She smiled at this and turned her body around. She put one of her seven fingered hands up to her chest. ~_My name is Anikala-Astrail-Farion.~_ And she did an Andalite version of a bow.

**Tobias**

"I'm Tobias." I said to her. I didn't get up from kneeling beside Elfangor.

"I'm Cassie." Cassie said. She sat beside me pressing her hands to the wound on his side. Anikala noticed and turned to the computer.

_~Computer: Auto pilot engage.~_

She then turned and began to morph once again. And we all watched as she became a thirteen year old human again.

_~You are an **Estreen**.~_ It wasn't a question.

She smiled at Elfangor. It was strange seeing her smile she smiled with her eyes and mouth in her human form.

She walked to a sort of cupboard cabinet installed in the wall. Pressing her palm against it for a second before we heard a click and it opened. She took out a sort of oval brief case. She walked over and knelt between me and Cassie. she opende up the brief case and pulled out a packet.

"I'm Rachel." Rachel restarted the introductions. I have to be truthful and say I jumped a little bit when she broke the silence.

Anikala nodded and turned her head to Jake and Marco. "And you are?" We all blinked this was the first time she had spoken to all of us out of her Andalite form besides being yelled at to get in her car/ship.

"My name is Jake." She smiled.

"Jake." She repeated.

"I'm Marco."

"It is nice to meet you all. As you just learned my name is Anikala-Astrail-Farion." She smiled a bit. "But since that would probably be too long for you. You can call me-"

"You can call her Kala." And I think that was the first time we took notice to her companion. She was considerably tall and good looking. She had green eyes, and ear length black hair.

Marco jumped to the question we all wanted to ask. "Are you an Andalite?"

She blinked. "No. Not even close." She walked over to Kala and patted her on the head. "Unlike Kala here, I can't do math to save a life."

Rachel then made a shocking anouncement.

"Hey, I know you two!"

**Rachel**

"Hello Rachel."

I was shocked. "Kala when were you going to tell me you were an alien from outer space." I demanded.

Kala shook her head. "As soon as I was sure you weren't about to become infested by a slug."

Marco got up from his seat beside Jake. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. You know this chick?" He jabbed one finger towards Kala, who had morphed her tail to rip open the packet.

"Of course I do." I said not taking my eyes off the _alien_ liar. "She's on my gymnastics team. Same with Terra over there."

I frowned at Terra who was starting to look uncomfortable. "You knew about this?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I was there when her family landed on Earth." She smiled at Kala who was pouring the contents, it was a powder, over the wound on Elfangor's flank.

I watched as the powder started to foam up. "Wow!"

Terra elbowed me. "Cool huh?"

For a moment I forgot that I was angry at them. "Yeah... Wait a second. Her family!"

Kala was the one who answered that time. "Yes. Me, my mother, my older brother, and my younger brother."

_~I've met you and your family before haven't I?~_ Elfangor asked.

Kala nodded. "Yes. On the Hevret planet." She smiled. "You and my older brother sparred. And then you invited me, ME a female, to spar with you. That day I felt like a warrior."

Elfangor nodded. His glittering green eyes lit up with a smile. ~_You were quite the opponent.~_

Kala blinked. "Thank you."

_~You are welcome. How is your brother doing.~_

"Aldran? He was fine the last time they called."

I nudged Terra. "What does she mean 'the last time they called'?"

It took Terra forever to process what to say to me. "Well... She doesn't necessarily live with her family. They left her here and call once a month."

I blinked. "Once a month? Why don't they live here with her?"

Terra sighed. "They can't." After she saw my face she quickly explained. "She was too young when they first landed here to travel around the galaxy. So-"

"So my mother decided to leave me here." That was when we noticed how close Kala had gotten. "Plus the fact I had the chance to have a," She shook her hand making the so/so sign. "Some what normal life."

I just blinked at that. "Well that doesn't explain why they aren't here with you."

"Actually it does. My brain," She tapped her temple. "Was young enough that it could adapt. Unlike my mother and brother."

"What about your dad?" Was it just me or did she wince.

"That-That is none of your buiseness." She looked at Terra and then at Elfangor. "And I'd prefer it to stay that way."

**TBC...**

**Disclaimer: Animorphs don't belong to me! Kala and Terra and Aldran do though!**

**Kala's full name is pronounced Anne-eh-kae-luh - Eh-strail - Fair-eeh-in**


	3. Chapter 3 Morphing

Jake

We all barely slept that night... at least I didn't.

Not long after our introductions, Kala dropped us all off at our houses. Saying that she'll meet up with us the next day. How, I wasn't sure about.

"Jake? Are you up yet, sweety?"

I groaned and hid my head under the covers. Now I was tired enough to actually sleep.

"Jake. You're friends Tobias and Kala are here."

Tobias and...? I jerked up in bed.

"I'm coming!"

I swiftly got dressed and ready for the day... or as ready for the day I could get without a bathroom. Darn it! Why can't I have a bathroom interlinking to my room!

I opened the door to Tobias and Kala. The latter was talking and laughing with my mom. She then noticed me.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey." I looked between her and my mom. "What are you talking about?"

Kala shrugged. "Girl things."

I frowned. Ok, that alien is good at being human... And a girl at this rate.

Kala blinked at me. "So can we come in?" Nudging her head towards my room.

I started. "Huh? Oh. Uh... sure!"

I stepped out of the way and watched as she walked by me. Tobias followed.

I shut the door.

"Why are you here?" And then I winced. 'Wow that was rude.'

Kala didn't seem to notice, or didn't care. "I did I say I would come to see you guys. I happened to decide to go see Tobias first." She smiled at Tobias. "And we both decided to see you next."

"Me?" I shook my head. "Why?"

"Because..." Tobias said.

Kala sighed. "So we could teach you how to morph."

I blinked, feeling more than a little stupid. "Oh! Yeah, right."

Kala turned to Tobias. "You want to demonstrate? I would but then I would have to demorph."

Tobias suddenly grinned. "Sure!" He said brightly.

"I should probably leave." Kala said.

"Why?" Me and Tobias said in unision.

"Uhh... Tobias." She looked uncomfortable. "You can't morph any..."

Tobias's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. Right." He started to blush. "Sorry about that by the way."

"It's fine," She smiled at him. "But you should probably learn."

"Yeah." Tobias said. Cheeks still a flame.

She was nearly out the door before she turned. "Remember Tobias: touch, aquire, concentrate, change."

She opened the door, and left.

"Touch, aquire, concentrate, change?" I asked. Looking at Tobias. "And what is it that you don't have during the change?"

Tobias's cheeks flushed once more. "First. That's just something she used to teach me. Second... Clothing..."

I blinked. "That explains why she left." Then something donned on me. "Hey she can morph clothing."

Tobias nodded. "Yeah. But.. She said it was because she was an Estreen."

"So... No clothes?"

"Well..." Tobias looked so uncomfortable that I decided to go easy on him.

"Tell me later."

He looked relieved. And I watched him change...

"Wow!" Fur was literally sprouting from his skin. His ears pointed and slid to the top of his head. He began to shrink, his bones making a cracking noises as he fell between all his clothing.

A cat's head peered out of his clothes. ~_How do I look?~_

My eyes widened. "You, you just..."

_~Oh yeah. Cool huh?~_

I bent down towards the cat-Tobias. "How...?"

_~Kala said that it has something to do with... I don't know.~_

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

_~Well. It has something to do with something that's science.~_ He looked really embarrassed. ~_She said that humans would have trouble understanding. So...yeah.~_

"Oh..."

_~You gonna try it?~_ Tobias asked. Changeing the subject.

"Sure." I looked around. "What should I change into?"

I turned to see Tobias had demorphed.

He grabbed his clothes. "Well I heard your dog on the way in."

XXXXXXXX

An hour later we were meeting up with Cassie, Rachel, and Elfangor.

Kala was nice enough to buy us bus tickets to the edge of town.

"Why didn't you just drive us there in your car?" Marco didn't approve.

Kala and Terra was sitting in the seat in front of. Both were reading. The reading materials weren't that similar. Kala was reading 'The Lord of the Rings', while Terra flipped through a fashion magazine.

Kala turned her head slightly. ~_Because Human laws and Andalite laws are vastly different, to be technical I am allowed to drive fighters in Andalite laws, if I have adult super vision.~_ She shrugged. ~_But in Human laws I can't drive until I am sixteen.~_ She turned head. ~_And be quiet Marco! The Yeerks are everywhere. They're on the lookout for teenagers with black cars. I'll explain more when we get off the bus.~ _She stood up. We had reached our stop.

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 is up.**

**Disclaimer:Animorphs doesn't belong to me. Kala and Terra do!**


	4. Chapter 4 Bad guy chapter

**Visser Three**

_Thwap!_

My tail blade sliced through a one of my Hork Bajir Controllers.

_~Gah!~_ I growled. Thrashing my tail again.

_~How could you let them escape?~_ I was furious. I had Elfangor in my grasp, but my pathetic underlings let that vehicle through.

_~What's the matter Yeerk?~_ My host taunted. _~Afraid that Elfangor's still out there to defeat you?~_

_~Gah!~_ I shrieked again. THe tip of my blade piercing the flesh of a Taxxon.

My furious outrage hadn't stilled the Taxxon controllers. They feasted on the flesh of their comrades.

Blood and gore surrounded me. I growled at the remaining controllers.

_~Find him, you fools! FIND HIM!~_

**Hey there. RainThatFallsAtNight here. I know I haven't updated in a while and this Ch. is a peice of crap. This chapter was going to be when they all learn how to morph clothes, but it's been a bit difficult lately. You see we had a fire. A LARGE fire. It burned 77 structures. My house is fine and nobody was killed. But they just let us back into our houses yesterday. Plus the fact I'm having trouble with the clothing chapter so who knows when it'll be up. Anyway... Please review it does help with the story if you give ideas. NO FLAMES! I've had enough flames this past week.**

**Disclamer: Do you really think that I own Animorphs?**


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome back Alan Fangor

**Elfangor**

I stood next to Rachel and Cassie. Rachel was practicing her gymnastics while Cassie was asking me about morphing.

"Why did the Andalites create the morphing power." Although before I could answer she spewed out more questions.

'Why,why,why.' It was enough to give me a headache. Though I had to smile, she was a very enthusiastic girl... though I do wish she would stop morphing and questioning morphing as well.(1)

_~Elfangor!~_ That was Anikala. She flew right through the woods in her natural form. She was a lovely female, Aximili would've taken a liking to her.

I winced at the thought. 'No Elfangor. Do not think of Aximili.'

Anikala galloped up to me. ~_Hello Elfangor.~ _She said smiling brightly.

_~Where is Jake, Marco, and Tobias.~_ I asked thinking of my son.

Before she could answer they crashed through the brush. Terra, Tobias, and Jake all had these big, cheezy smiles on their faces.

Terra walked over to Anikala and patted her on the back. "Wow! You kicked his butte." Anikala smirked at this.

_~Thanks.~_ She said grinning at Terra. Just then Marco came in. He was ragged. His breaths coming out in short gasps. His face and clothes was covered in mud... atleast I hoped it was mud.

Terra smirked and walked over to Marco. "Awwww..." She said. She acted like she was talking to an Earth infant. "Poor Marcy-warcy hurt himself."

_~What happened?~_ I asked my amusement obvious...to Anikala anyway, to the other children not so much.

Terra looked excited at this. Throwing her hand up and jumping upside down excitedly. "I can tell you! Kala was telling Marco to hurry up because he was being a slow poke, and then he was like 'I can beat you any day, you little princess.' And then she was like 'Oh yeah.' And then he was like 'Yeah.' And so she demorphed and said; 'Let's race.' And then she went shwoop!" Making her hand make a motion that reminded me of a young human impersonating a vehicle. "And then Marco fell into mud, or maybe it was something else, and Kala lept over a whole bunch of logs and then she was here!"

We all stared at her.

_~Little princess?~_ Anikala asked, looking confused. She then looked suspicious. _~You put sugar on your breakfast again didn't you?~_

Terra looked slightly Terrified. "Maybe."

All four of Anikala's eye's went to the sky. ~_Why?~_ She asked the heavens. _~Of all the people we could've landed in front of,~_ She gestured a hand in Terra's direction. _~Why did it have to be her?~_ She covered her main eyes with a dramatic sigh, her stalks drooping.

Terra walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Because you're lucky." She suggested.

Anikala looked up at her, raised one hand above her head and thwacked the back of her head.

Terra jerked and shook her head. "I think you knocked me out of my sugar phase."

Anikala nodded. _~Good. That was what I was hoping for.~_ Her body perked up. She walked over to Marco, her slits flared up. _~Wooh! Marcy-Warcy needs a bath.~_ She waved her hand in front of gently.

Marco looked offended. "Hey! It's just mud!"

Anikala sniffed him again. ~_That is NOT mud.~_ She backed away from Marco, covering her slits with her hand. She turned one stalk eye towards me._ ~Ya think morphing will cure him of his stench?~_

I smiled at that. _~Perhaps.~_ She smiled at me.

She looked around._ ~Let's see. Anybody see anything our stinky friend can morph into?~_

Cassie raised her hand. Anikala looked at her. _~Yes Cassie?~_

"We have a racoon we're about to release."

~Half hour later~

"For heaven's sakes Marco!" Anikala said, she was in her Human form. "It's a stinkin' racoon!"

Marco looked indignant. "Yeah, but it could have rabies." His eyes had a wild look in them. "He'll pass it on to me."

Cassie looked offended. "No! He was shot!"

Anikala rolled her eyes. "Even if he had rabies you wouldn't get it. It copies the DNA pattern," She shrugged. "It regenerates it so that all the imperfections are cured."

_~That's why my wound was healed-~_ I started only to be interrupted by Marco.

"Yeah but you didn't morph." He looked smug, as if he was winning the argument. "Kala healed you with the foam stuff."

Anikala was starting to look angry. "The so called 'foam stuff' that you refer to," She glared at Marco. "Stopped his bleeding, and helped him regain his strength to morph." She smiled at me. "He morphed a human."

Marco snorted. And turned to me only to freeze when he saw what she said was true. I smiled at them through my now human morph. "Hello." I said to all of the children.

To my self I said. 'Welcome back Alan Fangor.'

**Hey there. I updated with a real chapter this time. Yay!Some people reviewed and they were guests so I don't know their names so here we go.**

**Guest 1's review:Hope it keeps going u got a good story line going!**

**My message to guest 1: Thankyou! And I don't plan on stopping!**

**Guest 2's review:Hope this one turns into like 20 chapters i think 20 will be a good detail story!**

**My message to guest 2: It'll definately be twenty chapters. Most likely more but who knows.**

**Also thankyou Elfera for that great comment and all other viewers should check out her story 'The Mockingjay'. It's another one where Elfangor lives, which rocks!**

**(1) the way I saw it if Elfangor lived Cassie would be asking him question after question on morphing.**

**Disclaimer: When I rule the world Animorphs will be mine. But until then I'm stuck with fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6 A look from Kala's mind

**Kala**

I watched as all my human friends gasp in surprise. They all had different reactions. Marco was staring at him shocked, Jake's eyes were wide his mouth open as if he was about to say something, Rachel was grinning a surprised grin, Tobias was grinning as well, but his grin was of delight, Cassie looked troubled as if he had done something wrong.

"You just took someones DNA?" She asked. "Isn't that wrong."

I frowned at that. "In what way?"

She looked surprised at the question. "Well. Humans are sentient beings. And what about the animals, how is this different then what the Yeerks do?"

I frowned. Something told me this was going to be a problem. "Yeerks take over their hosts. We make a copy of the animal and-"

"And controll the animal." She said.

My temper started to rise. From the corner of my eye I could see Elfangor shaking his head at me. He knew that my anger was starting to get the best of me. I closed my eyes and breathed for a couple of seconds. Opening my eyes I stated calmly. "It's not the same."

"How so?"

I frowned. "Look Cassie. It's good that you're sentimental about this, but we aren't like the Yeerks." I shook my head. "They destroy and conquer worlds."

She froze. "What do you mean?"

I sighed knowing that her reaction wouldn't be positive in anyway. "They don't just destroy freedom. They destroy life," I waved my arm around my head at all the animals around us. "If the Yeerks win, most of these creatures will become extinct. Only the ones that are used for food will be alive for their hosts. Same with the plants." I closed my eyes. "That's the difference Cassie. Although," I opened my eyes that had grown larger and were almost fully my eyes from my true form. "Andalites aren't always good either."

Elfangor put his hand on my shoulder. I could practically feel his sadness for me, but no pity. That's what Elfangor knew my pride wouldn't allow him to give me. Pity.

Marco stood up and walked over to the racoon in the cage next to me. "So how do you do this morphing thing again?"

I smirked.

XXXXXXXX

"Good job Marco." I nodded my head at him. After much, and I mean much, screaming over the morphing process, Marco finally settled down.

_~Wow!~_ He said. _~This is so cool!~_ He looked up at me. _~No wonder you Andalites do this on a regular basis.~_ He turned his head towards the humans. _~Check me out guys. I'm a bandit.~_

Rolling my eyes I answered him. "Yeah you're a bandit!"

I swear Marco would've smirked if he had a mouth.

I turned to Cassie and Rachel. "You two know how to morph clothes right?"

They both nodded. "Yeah but only if it's tight." Rachel said. "Hey Kala?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you can morph loose clothing."

"Well..." I said, I didn't know how to explain. "It's...because I'm an Estreen." At their questioning look I explained what it meant. "It means that I have a talent with morphing." I shrugged. "I can make it look good. And morph clothing without it ripping."

"So the clothing needs to be tight?" Tobias asked. I noticed his face was slightly red. He was probably thinking of our incident earlier.

"Yeah."

"So is Elfangor an Estreen too?" He asked, nudgeing his head towards Elfangor who wore a full outfit...excluding shoes.(1)

I shook my head. "No. He figured out how to morph clothing." I turned, before any of them could say anything I continued. "He's had...experience."

I looked at Elfangor, he met my eyes. I knew he had had this morph before he came with me. I hadn't seen him aquire any humans. And something told me this wasn't his first time on this planet. But my respect for him out weighed my curiosity for answers.

**Yay new chapter! Waahh! Now we see what goes on behind Kala's mind. **

**Kala: About time!**

**Rain: Hey Kala!**

**Kala:Hey Rain!**

**Terra:Hi guys! ...****Why am I not mentioned.**

**Rain:Uhhhhhh...**

**Jake:Why don't I say anything?**

**Elfangor:Hello all.**

**Rain:ELFANGOR! *hugs him* Save me Elfangor!**

**Elfangor:*Looks around* Why is everyone here this chapter, and not the other chapters?**

**Kala:Rachel and Terra were dragging me around the mall.**

**Rachel:Being able to morph clothing was wasted on you!**

**Marco:I was busy with my babes. *Winks at Kala,Rachel, and Terra***

**Kala:*Morphs tail***

**Marco:Ahhhhhhhh...*runs***

**Rachel & Terra: Yeah you better run!**

**Kala: Oh my gosh guys*points* look it's a clothing store where everythings half off!**

**Rachel & Terra: Where! *runs off***

**Rain: Jake!**

**Jake: What?**

**Rain: Look it's Cassie!**

**Jake: "runs* Cassie!**

**Elfangor:...**

**Kala: Well they're all gone Rain!**

**Rain: Thanks Kala!**

**Elfangor: Why did you let me stay here?**

**Rain: 'Cuz you're epic!**

**Elfangor:...Okay then.**

**Rain:Now that they're all gone I can say stuff!**

**(1) Elfangor can morph clothing but no shoes.**

**Oh by the way, I'm not a big fan of Cassie so... beware.**

**Kala: Yeah, she's kinda mean to me later on.**

**Rain: I don't hate her. I just don't like her that much.**

**Kala: Animorphs doesn't belong to Rain.**

**Elfangor: If it did, I would be alive.**

**Kala: I would be an Animorph.**

**Rain: And Rachel wouldn't die! ****Please review or I'll sick Kala on you!**


	7. Chapter 7 Hurting

**(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SLIGHT JAKE BASHING, IT'S NOT LARGE BUT IT'LL ALL BE RESOLVED IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. DON'T QUIT READING ALL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LIKE THIS ONE CHAPTER)**

**Rachel**

Okay, okay. I'll admit that everything has been crazy these past few days. And I also have to admit that finding out that a friend of mine, someone I trusted, lied to me all these years about being human. Well she didn't lie to me exactly but I was mad to find out that she was actually a purple centaur. But I guess now I have to live life how she did. Only speaking openly to those I know aren't Yeerks, never telling anybody about the invasion. In a way... I felt bad for her.

All these thoughts were going through my head as I stared at the back of her head. We were in english class, and she was sitting in front of me. Kala was somewhat slouched over her paper, her blonde hair was falling into her face, she reached up and tucked a few locks behind her ear.

_~Why are you staring at me Rachel?~_

I jumped slightly and shook my head. Trying to keep my head out of the clouds and went back to writing my paper, knowing I only had about ten more minutes to finish.

Ten minutes were gone and past sooner than I thought they would. I walked up and deposited my paper onto the teachers desk, he looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back but all that went through my head was; 'Are you a controller, Mr. Walsen?'

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, turning around I saw Kala, she had pulled her hair up into a slightly messy ponytail, a couple of strands of hair drifted into her face as she smiled at me.

"Hey, you wanna hang out. I got that new CD, thought that you'd might want to hear it."

I smiled. 'Smart Kala, very smart.' "Sure!" I chirped, knowing we weren't going to her house, but to Cassie's barn. She and Elfangor had been searching for data on the Yeerk's where-abouts, and Kala had contacted us when she had found something.

_**~Half Hour Later~**_

I was sitting on a hay bale, Terra sat next to me, and Marco sat next to her. Tobias was sitting on the floor pulling peices of hay apart, and Jake was helping Cassie feed the animals, Cassie had been...quiet lately. I think it was bcause of what Kala said, I think she was slightly embarrassed from her words. Truthfully when it came down to it I think Kala's words had made more sense. The animals DNA we held within us was simply data. Nothing more nothing less.

Said female Andalite was leaning against the wall fiddling with some machine. Her face was shadowed by locks of hair that had escaped her pony tail. Elfangor stood next to her in his human form leaning glancing at the screen of the device, which I think had once been a gameboy.

The suspense was, in every sense of the word, killing me. Sighing, I knew that no one else was going to break the silence. Leaning forward I asked abrubtly. "What did you find?"

The two Andalites glanced up, Elfangor was the one to answer the inquiry(when did I start using such big words? I blame Kala) "The Yeerks are using a club to bribe humans into becoming their hosts."

My eyes widened. I lashed out. "No way! No human being would lower themselves to that." I was angry, so angry. Angry at these, these aliens for accusing our race of something so vile.

"That's not necessarily true, Rachel." Kala said, her eyes had a haunting look to them. "Some are selfish enough to gain power, glory, some do it because free will causes others pain." Her voice was as haunting as her voice. "Some would do it for their families, to protect them, to ensure their lives were free."

My voice hitched and I sat back down, putting my head in my hands while I chanted; "It can't be true, it can't be true. You're lieing."

From the corner of my eye I saw Kala sigh. She looked exhausted, she slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I know I lied to you Rachel, I know I hurt you, but I would never lie about something like this." She hid her head in her arms. "Not something like this..."

Jake looked towards Kala. "What's the club called."

Kala sighed. "The sharing."

**(Originally I planned on ending it here, but since I haven't updated in a while I'll be nice.)**

Jake's eyes widened in horror, he backed away and sank onto a hay bale. "N-no, n-no." He shook his head in denial.

Kala got back to her feet. "Your brother...I'm sorry."

Jake looked up, and glared at her. Something akin to hatred in his eyes. "NO! NO, YOUR LIEING!"

She met his gaze cooly. "No, Jake, I'm not. I knew it from the first time I saw you get into my cip(1). I just didn't want to say anything."

Jake's gaze sank back down, and then looked back up. There was so much anger in his eyes, this wasn't Jake, this wasn't my cousin. "ALL BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO FAMILY DOESN"T MAKE IT RIGHT FOR YOU TO RUIN MINE!"

She back lashed, her eyes started to glitter with tears, backing away she turned and ran out the barn doors.

Terra stood up next to me, reaching a hand out she screamed; "KALA!" Turning with so much ferocity in her eyes she stomped up to Jake and smacked him, leaving a giant red mark all across it, marring his slightly tanned skin. "HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE"S GONE THROUGH!" Her green eyes were glinting slits. "NO ONE KNOWS PAIN LIKE KALA HAS! NO ONE!" She turned and ran after her best friend.

Elfangor looked at Jake. Disapointment set into his eyes.

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. **

**(1) Her car/ship. Cip.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Animorphs. Me only wishes so.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 BFF's

**Terra**

"Kala!" I yelled, running through the woods. Where was that girl...? "Kala!"

"I'm up here." It was a quiet reply, almost a whisper.

I looked up and saw her, of course she was in a tree. I smiled at first, but frowned when I saw her face streaked with tears.

Reaching up I gripped a branch and pulled myself up.

"Such strong arms." She whispered, a small smile twisted on her lips. It was a joke, one that started when we were six.

XXXX 8 years ago XXXX

**_~What are you doing?~ She said, all four of her eyes were focused on me._**

**_I struggled to pull myself up. "Climbing... a... tree..."_**

**_~Climb...? Humans can climb?~_**

**_"Y-yeah!" I gasped out. "Like monkey's."_**

**_~It looks as if you are struggling to breathe.~ She said. ~ You... are having difficulty, yes?~_**

**_"N-no!" I said scowling down at her. Being the show off I was back then I flexed my arm. "Humans have strong arms!"_**

**_She studied her own thin, weak, looking arm. She had fourteen, long, delicate fingers. ~Obviously stronger than mine. But... perhaps...~_**

**_"What?" I asked, my overly large green eyes staring her down._**

**_~Maybe when I get my human morph I'll be as strong as you.~ She said smiling up at me. ~_****_I'll have such strong arms.~_**

**_"Maybe..."_**

_**She smiled.**_

XXXXPresentXXXX

"Terra? Earth to Terra."

I blinked. "Wha..."

She rolled her eyes. "And I'm the alien."

I blushed. "Sorry..."

She smiled at me. "It's fine. You have no reason to apologise."

I scowled, remembering why we were in the tree with Kala crying. "Yeah the one who should be apologsing should be that jerk Jake."

Kala frowned. "Terra-"

"You know I'm right."

"Whether or not, you shouldn't judge him." She tilted her head back. "You faced the same thing... once."

I flinched.

She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. "Terra, you understand better than anyone what he's going through."

"Right..."

"Terra, what did you do this time?"

"...I..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes...?"

"I slapped him."

"Terra!"

* * *

**What's up people! I've heard most didn't like my last chapter. Well hey, all part of the plot. And if you haven't figured it out. Terra's dad's a controller. See ya next time!**

**Disclaimer:This again?!**


	9. Chapter 9 Painful Past

Jake

Everything stung. My heart stung and my cheek stung too. Who knew that Terra could slap so hard. But most of all I felt bad. Kala hadn't deserved those words.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

_~Jake. If you would be so kind as to open your window.~_

I sat up straight on my bed. "Kala."

_~Who else? I say again, will you please open your window. The wind is ruffling my feathers.~_

I walked over to the window and saw a spotted owl perched on the branch outside my window. Hurriedly I opened the door and felt her flutter in. She landed and perched on my beds frame.

"Uh... Hey... I didn't... I'm so-"

_~Apology accepted.~_

"R-really." I frowned, she couldn't have forgiven me that easily. "You sure."

Her large eyes stared at me, and I shifted, slightly uncomfortable. _~Yes. You spoke out of pain. The loss of a loved one, you aren't the first one to speak that way to me. Just the first to be slapped for it.~_

"Really?" I rubbed my cheek. "Who else said those kind of things to you?"

_~None other than the one who slapped you.~_

I shifted once again. "Really? It doesn't seem that way."

She shrugged, which was actually quite funny to see. I didn't even know owls could shrug. _~Lets just say it is an honest response to finding a loved one being controlled.~_

I froze. "You mean..."

_~Her father.~_

I frowned and went and slumped on my bed. "She seemed so... care free."

_~Huh.~_ She tilted her head. _~She tries to do that for me. She likes it when I smile, or... so she says.~_

That's when something that Terra said donned in my mind. "What did she mean?"

_~Excuse me?~_

"What did she mean, no ones faced as much pain as you have?"

If the owls anatomy allowed their eyes to widen I'm sure they would have. As it were her feather did puff out a little. _~That. She. Oh please say she didn't.~_ She sighed and preened her wings. _~Terra... She's what you'd call, a bit closed-minded on these things. I am not the one who has felt the most pain. She just thinks that since I'm the one she knows with a lot of pain, she expects that I would have the most pain. Darn it this is difficult to explain!~_

I fell back while sliding my arms under me head. "Take your time."

She sighed at this. _~Maybe this will help.~ _She fluttered to my bedroom floor and demorphed. She turned and gestured to her lower back, the part that resembled a deer or a horse. _~Take a look.~_

I frowned at that. She wanted me to check her out. I looked at her lower body and froze. What?

"What are those!?" I exclaimed/questioned. I frowned when I remembered something, something that Cassie had showed me.

**_Flashback_**

_It had been a small horse, tiny, even though Cassie had said it was almost full grown. It had been starved that was for sure, and there were... faint lines on its back?_

_"What are those?" I had asked her._

_She frowned, melancholy corrupting her features. "Those are whipping lines." She reached over towards the small filly, but she flinched back from the outstretched hand. "The poor things been abused."_

**_End_**

"Kala... have you been... abused?"

She flinched and her fourteen delicate fingers wrung them selves in intricate 'knots' in front of her. _~Yes I have. Not by my family, no. But by other Andalites. Warriors. Who thought it was fun to beat around a vecol.~_

I frowned, I didn't understand. Whats a vecol?

_~A vecol is someone who is not whole...or is slightly deformed. But as you see I'm not a vecol for a pysical defect.~ _She trembled slightly. _~It is because of who my parents are, more correctly my father.~_

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but I saw the pain flashing in her violet eyes and understood to not ask anymore questions.

_~Jake. Do you... wish to know how I knew that your brother is a controller?~_

I nodded stiffly. It would be nice.

~_Alright. Come to this house.~ _After handing me a slip of paper with an adress on it, she continued to relay some instructions. _~Make sure to bring everyone else.~_

She turned and began to walk towards the window. She turned towards me one more time. _~And Jake, be careful with using the phone.~ _And with that, she morphed and flew into the night. Leaving me crumpling the peice of paper in my hand.

* * *

**TaDa! This isn't my favorite chapter I've written. Kala's life is sad. And to make more sense of what Kala said about Terra. Terra's more immature, and almost thinks the universe revolves around the her and the people she knows, meaning that Kala is the one she knows with the most pain. But obviously Kala doesn't believe that, and to verfy her markings, she was whipped by tail-blades. Just by the tail part not the blade part. Hmm... anyone wonder who Kalas father is?**

**Disclaimer:Me no owny**


	10. Chapter 10 Kala's House

**Jake(Two in a row)**

The house was a standard house in the suburbs, it was a lot like mine, maybe nicer. Two story, whitish blue paint job. Regular house.

That's what had me stumped.

For some reason I hadn't expected something like... this.

Glancing at the paper clutched in my hand, notifying that this was in fact the right address before stuffing it into my pocket. And then sat down on the curb next to the... believe it or not they actually have a mail box!

I glanced up when I felt shadow slide across my plane of vision.

Tobias stood right in front of me Marco was trailing after him.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked them, taking the offered hand to help me up.

Tobias was the one who answered. "Terra called saying that all the girls were going straight to Kala's house after gymnastics. And Elfangor is either not coming or is with them"

I nodded, not at all surprised they hadn't called me. Despite Kala's forgiveness Terra was still giving me the cold shoulder. Well... if the cold shoulder was getting your face 'accidentily' shoved into your mashed potatoes at lunch. Of course how could I blame her.

Exchanging looks with the boys behind me we made our way up to the front door.

Before I could even knock on the door it opened, in front of me stood a plump shapeless woman with bright blue eyes and golden halo of short-cut hair. She grinned at me, and I found myself smiling uneasily back.

"Hello! Hello!" She clapped her chubby hands together. "Kala told me we would have some young men coming but she didn't tell me they would be so handsome!"

She grabbed my cheek and I was overwhelmed at the strength contained in the grasp. "SOOOOOO! HAAANDSSOME!"

"Em- I mean- mom, please don't hurt my friends! They are nervous enough already without you gripping their cheeks in such a manner!" I thought I'd never be that happy to hear the female Andalites voice.

I looked up where there was a sort of over hanging walkway that led to the upstairs bedrooms etc. she was standing with her hands enveloping one another and a sort of exasperated look on her face.

The chubby lady, Em, or whatever her name was let me go as she beamed up at Kala. Clasping her hands together she nodded and stated that she would be preparing snacks.

Yeah... I didn't expect this when I walked up that driveway.

* * *

Kala's room was what you'd expect a not so typical alien females would look like. She had a few books, many of which-fine- all of which I hadn't read since they were over 100 pages long. She had a picture of what looked like a young Kala and Terra clasping each other around their waists beaming into the camera. Clad in swimsuits with mud stains littering their hair and clothing, they looked like normal six year old girls.

The bed was small and pushed into a corner, the blanket was a fuzzy light purple that was neatly pulled over a green quilt. She had a brown teddy bear guarding the, what I would guess, somewhat dusty pillow. I was pretty sure it was just for sure since she can't actually curl up in the small bed in her natural form.

Sensing that it was my job to start a coversation I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Nice place you have here." First thing yes, clever or witty, not so much.

"Thanks."

"So where are the girls?" Tobias asked.

Kala didn't answer at first, choosing to walk over towards the desk where the picture I had noted first thing was perched on. Turning around she answered. "Down below." Then turning back she pressed the frame face down.

_**SWOOOOOOSH!**_

The ground almost seemed to drop. Like that one ride in Disneyland, Tower of Terror. In my defense I didn't scream.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"**_

Unlike Marco.

Man, can he scream.

It took me a while before I realized we had stopped falling, even longer for me to get Marco to realize it.

After much screaming and thrashing he had calmed down enough for all of us to realize that Kala's room wasn't so much a room any more as an open spaced computer lab, and that the 13-year old's bed, desk, and bookshelf had been switched out to become either computer monters, work tables, and a tool display case.

Also that we were now joined by... dogs, and... ANDROIDS!

* * *

**Yeah, I know I promised Ana-Shadow-Wolf that I would be introducing Kala's little brother but I eould rather have updated it really qick ow that I have the time. With Christmas coming up I find myself with even less time at the monitor and more time with family. Which isn't a bad thing. I just doubt I'll have anytime. So here's an update. **

**Notes: Emma, the chubby women isn't Kala's mom. She's a Chee. Kala's been living with the Chee this whole time which is obviously why she knew about Tom and stuff. Also we are going to remeet Kala's Cip(car/ship) in the next ch.**

**Disclaimer: I WILL OWN THE WORLD SOON! AND WITH IT I WILL GET THIS AWESOME BOOK SERIES!**


	11. Chapter 11 A sisters love

Edorax** (Kala's little brother)**

I gazed out from my slightly crouched position underneath one of Anikala's many, many computer monitors. Normally this position would be quite difficult for an Andalite but due to my... 'condition' its an easy feat.

Sighing, I wrapped my tail around my folded legs as the cries from my... 'watchers' came closer.

Honestly Emma. When Anikala said: "Please watch Edorax for me" I doubt she meant an armed guard of Chee.

My eyes frowning I cautiously stuck one stalk eye out from underneath the table, but quickly withdrew when I saw a Chee, going by the name of 'Daniel' approach. And sighed when he walked on by.

My ears perked up on my skull when I noticed Terra and two other girls lower themselves down on 'Anikala's bedroom'. Although I didn't dare go to her, too... cautious of a scolding from all the other aliens in the room.

I exhaled through my slits and contented myself to wait. Knowing that where big sisters _shorm_ was Kala wasn't far away... or vice versa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

I pressed my palms against my ears. What was that aggravating sound?

I noticed that Anikala's lab was lowering, and I believe that my eyes seemed to 'brighten' at this, as Emma would say, when I saw my big sister among the strange human beings. Amongst them was a Spanish-American **(A/N: I swear I'm not being racist, but would calling someone white be considered racist? Plus this is from an Aliens point of view so please don't flame me for being racist. *begs*) **who was the one who had made the _extremely aggravating sound_ which I believe was screaming.

My eyes were also drawn to the large older male who stood beside a shorter lighter haired boy, there was also another boy who was tryng to console the screaming boy who had what would be described as choclate, a substance I have not been able to enjoy but have heard is quite enjoyable, brown hair and eyes.

Anikala stood beside them, laughing with her eyes. She was obviously being more mature than Terra and the other flaxen haired girl whose laughter rang clearly through the air.

Noticing my chance to run to Anikala as most, if not all, of the Chees attention was no longer on finding me, I 'raced' towards my sister, limping due to my... 'condition'.

Anikala smiled, as she always does with both eyes and mouth, and bent down to embrace me as I stumbled into her arms. She embraced me warmly as she always has done, with all the gentleness I never gained from my true parents. **(A/N: Edorax is adopted, more info will be added in either story or end of the ch. Also I am planning to put Bios of my OC's in my profile soon so check it out when it is updated)**

"Edorax!"

Uh oh... Here comes my watchers. Or more specifically _**Marceline.**_

The 'female' Chee's holograph was that of a middle aged human female, as said before, with brown hair and acid green eyes. She was tall and gangly, at the moment her form suggested that she was aggravated.

Most likely those feelings were directed towards me.

She marched up the steps that connecter the underground meadow and Anikala's lab.

I then noticed her 'hair' almost seemed frazzled. Almost standing on end, as those felines in the 'T.V.' that me, Anikala, Emma and sometimes even Terra, watch... Please refrain from telling her I said that.

She stood in front of me and Big Sister. Her hands placed delicately apon her 'hips'.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?" She demanded. "We've been calling you for over an hour, or is you internal clock not working correctly?"

Anikala placed herself, may I just put a stress on SHE put herself, in front of me. She reached behind herself slightly and entwined her strong human hand with my more delicate Andalite hand.

"Please," She said in a composed manner. "Refrain from speaking to Edorax in that manner. Perhaps you are being harsher than necessary. As he is only ten human years old, perhaps he was simply playing hide-and-seek?"

I scowled slightly when she called me 'only ten human years old' but consented to holding her hand.

Marceline glared, then through her hands up in the air, and stalked away.

I grinned up at Anikala but flinched when I noticed her disapointed scowl towards me. I wung my tail forward and gently tugged at the fur mounted on the end near my blade.

_~Edorax? Edorax look at me!~ _She bent down to crouch on her knees and lifted my head up till my acidic green eyes met her soft violet. _~Why were you hiding from Marceline? She was only doing... Why was she watching you in the first place?~_

I was greatful towards the fact that she deigned it necessary to speak in private thought-speach, my embarassment at being talked down by my loving sister would be unbearable! Towards her last query I scowled. _~I a not some colt to be watched over by the Chee! I am nearly 11 human years old, why must I be treated like a newborn colt?~_

Anikala flinched lightly at that and I felt bad but stood my ground. I needed to know. _~Is it because of my, condition?~ _With those words I waved where my front leg should be, a sad excuse for a stump stood in its place.

**Kala**

If I had been hurt by his words before I was even more hurt by his enquiries now. I closed my eyes inhaled and gazed into my beloved brothers eyes and cupped his face in my hands. Instead of just in thought-speach I murmured softly with my mouth as well as I leaned in pressing my forehead towards hs forehead, jeeping our gazes locked with one another. _~"NO! Edorax, it is not your condition that causes me to be so protective towards you."~ ~"It is because of our nature to protect the ones in our herd, blood relations or not. We are family Edorax, and since I am older **I am the one **that needs to protect you. Altough I didn't think my words of 'please watch him Emma' would be taken so seriously. I will have to keep that in mind, next time I instruct Emma to do something for me."~_

* * *

**And CUT! Great work guys!**

**Okay first off. Edorax is disabled, a _vecol, _I don't think any other explanation is necessary as it will all be explained next ch!**

**I hope everyone had a good new years and a good Christmas!**

**And we're still alive! TAKE THAT MAYANS!**

**Disclaimer: Kala, Terra, Emma, Edorax, Marceline are all mine. The rest is K.A. Applegates!**


End file.
